Como pasan los años
by BryanD
Summary: Ranma deja a los Tendo dos años exactos por alguna razón misteriosa, sin embargo, dos años después vuelve aunque nunca se hubiese imaginado los cambios que le esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

La tarde era lluviosa, Nerima se sumergía un profundo llanto al tiempo que una solitaria chica caminaba al lado del río. Tanto tiempo había pasado y aun así no podía dejar de lado aquella intensa soledad de ausencia; algo le faltaba y sabía muy bien lo que era. Estaba vacía al despertar, al desayunar, al ir y venir de la escuela, aun cuando reía se sentía sola. Tanto tiempo y las cosas seguían siendo igual de difíciles que al principio, no se explicaba cómo podría vivir si la situación se alargaba por más tiempo.

Este año estaba cerca de terminar y entonces solo le quedaría un año ahora para terminar la escuela superior.

-Cómo pasa el tiempo…

La mano de la joven se posó suave sobre su mejilla al tiempo que su sombrilla calló al suelo, su rostro estaba empapado pero no la lluvia, el agua que ahora corría por sus mejillas era tibia y un tanto salada. Había vuelto a llorar. Después de todo hoy se cumplían dos años… dos años sin Ranma.

Para el tiempo en que la señorita Tendo llegó a su doyo la lluvia ya había cesado y unos tenues rayos de sol se asomaban curiosos en el cielo. La joven de cabello azul había recibido gran cantidad de lluvia y ahora sus ropas estilaban.

-Ya llegué –dijo mientras abría la puerta y se retiraba los zapatos- ¿papá, Nabiki?

-¡Akane! –se escuchó desde lejos al tiempo que unos pasos corrían a toda prisa hacia la chica- Akane mi vida, ¿cómo estás? –concluyó el señor Soun abrazando a su hija.

-jeje… pues mojada papá –un tanto extrañada por la reacción de su padre-, ¿qué pasa, por qué tan feliz?

-Oh hija, ¿cómo me preguntas eso? A propósito, ¿por qué estás tan mojada y dónde está Ranma? No me vayas a decir que ya se volvieron a pelear.

La chica miró desconcertada a su padre, tanto ella como él sabían que Ranma había partido a China hace ya dos años y si aquello era una broma a Akane no le hacía nada de gracia. Hoy se cumplían dos años de la terrible humillación que sufrió Ranma y del mismo día que se retiró con su padre a China jurando no volver hasta lograr revertir su maldición. Por supuesto, la decisión no fue bien recibida por la familia Tendo, en especial por la menor de todas quien solo pudo cubrir toda su tristeza con un profundo enojo e indiferencia hacía su prometido.

El tiempo había pasado y aunque no fue fácil los minutos y los días pasan sin perdonar dolor alguno. Akane había ya avanzado un año de la escuela superior y estaba a poco de concluir el segundo, su cuerpo también había cambiado. Nunca descuidó su entrenamiento y con la flor de su adolescencia el ejercicio, lejos de darle un cuerpo más masculino, se había encardo de definir muy bien sus curvas, ahora su cabello era más largo y lacio aunque no tan largo como en el tiempo en que Ranma llegó a su vida. Su hermana Nabiki llevaba ahora un año estudiando en una Universidad en Osaka y pronto volvería también a casa. El doyo Tendo había tenido bajas sensibles, sin embargo, había una que dolía en especial.

-Papá –con vos baja y triste- sabes que no me gustan esa clase de bromas.

Soun se separó de su hija y la miró sorprendido un momento. El momento se alargó y se alargó. Mientras los ojos abiertos como platos del señor Tendo incomodaban más a su hija el silencio también crecía.

-A… Akane, ¿de qué hablas, acaso no has visto a Ranma de camino?

-¿A… a, Ranma? –La chica era ahora la que le dedicaba la mirada de confusión a su padre… su cerebro estaba procesando sus pensamientos de forma extrañamente lenta-. Te, te refieres a que Ranma…

-Sí –tomándola por los brazos-, Ranma volvió esta misma tarde, fue al colegio a inscribirse por eso pensé que se verían.

Sin decir ni una palabra más la joven salió corriendo del doyo, no le importaba su ropa mojada ni su cabello desaliñado por la lluvia, Ranma había vuelto, después de dos largos años Ranma al fin había vuelto. Todos sus temores, todas esas preguntas que la habían atormentado por tanto tiempo se disiparon en menos de un segundo, todo lo que le importaba ahora era llegar al colegio, llegar con Ranma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1  
¿Al fin en casa?**

Aquellos años casi dos años en china habían sido muy difíciles, el chico de ahora 17 años había arriesgado mucho y sabía que no solo él soportó todo el peso de su decisión; en parte se sabía un poco egoísta pues la familia Tendo le había dado mucho tanto a él como a su padre y el dejarlos así de repente sin duda había sido un duro golpe para todos. Su pésimo chino había mejorado con el tiempo y sus calificaciones en china resultaron ser casi un milagro, era increíble que hubiese conseguido aprobar todo; ahora, con solo dos meses restantes para concluir su penúltimo año en la escuela superior ahora rezaba porque su solicitud fuera aprobada; después de todo, no era normal recibir a un alumno faltando tan poco para acabar el periodo.

-Saotome Ranma –dijo la amable de voz de la chica que salió de la oficina.

Aquella joven mujer exhibía un elegante traje gris que concluía en una falda del mismo color apenas tres centímetros por encima de su rodilla; su cabello estaba amarrado con una prensa y una hermosa sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro. Ranma estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes, es más, el director nunca había tenido secretaria y menos una con vestimenta tan elegante. Eso definitivamente no iba con aquél viejo loco.

Por un momento Ranma se alegró dentro de sí, tal vez y solo tal vez aquél excéntrico personaje medio Hawaiano se hubiese retirado de su cargo y ahora el colegio era un lugar más formal.

-Sí, gracias. Ya paso.

El joven dejó su silla de plástico y se dispuso a entrar en la oficina. Se había puesto su mejor traje para dar una buena impresión; típico atuendo chino de color verde y boina del mismo color con una pequeña estrella roja en el centro. Aquél traje tenía ya algunos años y, aunque ahora le quedaba un poco más tallado aún cumplía con el propósito, además, no tenía nada mejor que ponerse. Al fin dio un paso dentro de la nueva oficina esperando encontrarse con la fría ola de aire proveniente de algún dispositivo de enfriamiento eléctrico; esas cosas ya estaban poniendo de moda aún en invierno.

Al dar un paso dentro de aquél lugar la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas ocultando por completo toda luz. El joven quedó completamente a oscuras y su mente tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que aquello no era una oficina normal. Súbitamente sintió como si todo el suelo se aflojara y en menos de lo que pudo parpadear se vio bajando a alta velocidad en una especie de plataforma hidráulica. El viaje fue largo en distancia como si bajara a lo profundo de un poso sin embargo no duró más de diez segundos.

Cuando la plataforma se detuvo la gravedad empujó al joven de cabello negro hacia el suelo. El golpe fue duro en su espalda sin embargo, lejos de frotarse la espalda sus manos se dirigieron rápido a los ojos. Una fuerte luz blanca iluminó lo que parecía ser un cilindro gigante que se extendía al menos unos 20 metros hacia arriba. Una pantalla se encendió ahora en la pared justo al lado de una bocina. El sonido tuvo el mismo efecto que un bocado de la comida de Akane.

-Ehehehe… mi querido Ranma, dime que aún me recuerdas –la espantosa voz salió con una fuerza estridente y resonó en todas las paredes del lugar-, parece que después de todo sigues teniendo ese horrible cabello, deberías cortarlo ¿no crees?

-Estás loco viejo demente –poniéndose en pie- es increíble que siendo mi primer día y me recibas con ese cuento viejo.

La imagen apareció de repente en la pantalla. Un hombre ya mayor con una extraña palmera en su cabello se encontraba llorando justo en medio del monitor mientras que con su brazo izquierdo se tapaba los ojos y parte de la cara. Una vez más la voz con el extraño acento resonó por el lugar.

-No puedo creer que seas tan malo conmigo Ranma, después de todo construí toda esta falsa oficina para darte la bienvenida a ti –sin parar de llorar.

-Ah… bueno, siendo de ese modo…

-De todas formas, no importa, solo quiero decirte que tu trasferencia está aprobada –mostrando una forma escrita con el sello de "aprobado" por la pantalla.

-Valla gracias director –sonriendo-, es bueno saber que por lo menos me ha ayudado en esta.

-Claro… -al tiempo que un extraño brillo se reflejó en sus lentes de sol…- Antes debes cortarte el cabello.

Una compuerta secreta se abrió de una de las paredes a la espalda y de ella el maníaco director se abalanzó hacia el chico con unas extrañas navajas de cabello en cada mano.

-Este viejo… -volteándose para propinarle una patada que mandó al directo a volar rompiendo las frágiles paredes de papel de las que estaban hechas aquél extraño lugar- ¡Nunca cambiará!

Un fuerte ruido llamo la atención de la chica. Al parecer venía cerca de las canchas de deporte. Se dispuso a correr ahora en esa dirección, llevaba ya algunas horas buscando por toda la escuela sin encontrarlo y, sabiendo que Ranma estaba de vuelta, esos fuertes sonidos le traían recuerdos que le erizaban de forma estremecedora toda la piel. "Ranma de verdad ha vuelto".

Los árboles se movían con la fría brisa del viento, el sol estaba cerca de ponerse y su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza. Su condición física había mejorado bastante los últimos años, lo sabía, después de todo parte de su motivación a entrenar más duro había sido él. Llegó a un lugar desde donde se ponía ver una gran torre de papel maché y bambú. Por uno de los costados habían un gran agujero y de él salía un apuesto chico vestido de verde. Lo había encontrado, esta vez no había duda, estaba segura de aquello no era un sueño. Al fin lo volvería a ver.

-¡Ranma! –Gritó levantando una mano.

El joven de ahora 17 años alzó la vista y la vio. Una preciosa mujer de cabello lacio y azul corría agitando su mano en el aire. Por un momento no supo de quién se trataba sin embargo esa voz, esa cara… esa sonrisa, era simplemente inconfundible "Akane" pensó. Su pechó empezó a arder de forma repentina y el corazón comenzó a latir de sobremanera. Mucho tiempo había soñado con este momento, a pesar de que Akane lucia distinta a como la recordaba eso ahora no importaba.

El sol estaba justo en su punto antes de esconderse en el horizonte, los tibios rayos anaranjados alcanzaban el rostro de los jóvenes mientras ambos corrían uno en dirección al otro. La escena no podía ser más romántica; ni Akane en todas sus fantasías había imaginado algo similar. Los dos, corriendo felices hacia el otro, con el más bello atardecer de finales de otoño como fondo, todo era perfecto, todo era mágico. Sin embargo, por más hermosa que fuera aquella escena la señorita Tendo solo deseaba que se terminara pronto y hacía poderse fundir en los brazos de Ranma.

-"Wo de airen" –aquellas palabras hicieron que ambos jóvenes pararán en seco su carrera. Eso y el fuerte sonido de una bicicleta al caer justo en medio del camino de ambos chicos.

Una hermosa joven de cuerpo fino, esbelto y muy bien dotado se encontraba ahora entre los dos jóvenes. Su hermosa y lacia cabellera morada no había cambiado prácticamente en nada. Lucía un hermoso traje chico color rosa con detalles del mismo color de su cabello y montaba un bicicleta especialmente modificada para llevar pedidos de color celeste claro. Su cuerpo había crecido un poco más no solo en altura sino que casi en todos los aspectos. Pronto se bajó de su vehículo y sus llorosos ojos se dirigieron a los chico.

-Ranma, al fin volviste por mí –su acento había mejorado bastante y su cara parecía no haber experimentado ninguna huella de los años-, te he estado esperando mucho tiempo esposo mío, pensé que no volverías.

-Ah bueno yo… jeje, Shampoo… es bueno verte de nuevo pero es que… -el heredero del combate estilo libre del clan Saotome se comportaba tal cual lo hubiese hecho hace dos años, al parecer algunas cosas no cambiarían. Su frente comenzó a sudar y sus manos se movían intentando negar lo que su boca no lograba decir.

De repente, un extraño y fuerte calor comenzó a arder en cerca de su espalda. Podía sentir la rabia, la furia y entonces esa sensación de familiaridad recorrió todo su cuerpo. El sentimiento en sí era bastante confuso. Algo dentro de él le decía que era normal, que estaba en casa y que aquello era parte de lo que tanto extrañó en China; sin embargo, otra parte dentro de su cabeza le decía a gritos que corriera mientras tenía tiempo.

-Sí… Ranma… -dijo una enojada voz a sus espaldas-, ¿por qué no vas y saludas a la loca de tu noviecita?

De alguna manera Akane se las había arreglado para arder en cólera a sus espaldas. Entonces el chico entró en razón. Se giró para ver a la furiosa Akane y comenzó a sudar de forma más rápida, sus manos no dejaban de moverse en inútil intento de conservar la calma o por lo menos calmar a la furiosa chica que ahora tenía en frente.

-No Akane… yo no volví por Shampoo lo que sucede es que yo solo salía y pues me dirigía a tu casa y todo sucedió muy rápido.

-¿Con que ibas hacia mi casa eh? –dijo la joven sonriendo falsamente-, pues entonces yo te ayudaré a llegar.

El golpe que le propinó fue mucho más potente de los que Ranma podía recordar. Estaba enojado, por supuesto que lo estaba, prácticamente dos años lejos y las cosas seguían tal como estaban. Sin embargo… Akane se veía muy linda, más linda que antes… A pesar de que ahora estaba incrustado de cabeza en el duro tejado del doyo Tendo él estaba feliz. Después de todo. Ya había vuelto.


	3. Chapter 2 (2)

**Capítulo 2  
Un amigable… reencuentro**

Los tibios rayos del sol y la fresca brisa de la mañana daban la mejor sensación de tranquilidad que Ranma podría soñar. Era bueno estar en casa… era muy bueno. Hoy se había despertado más temprano que de costumbre y desde el tejado observaba como se acercaban las nubes desde el norte. Sabía que la temperatura bajaría más conforme el día avanzará, después de todo sería un lindo día de brujas en Nerima.

Hasta el momento no había podido hablar con él. Cuando regresó de la escuela lo encontró durmiendo. Quizá por el fuerte golpe que le propinó pero era más probable que el largo viaje le hubiese quitado todas las energías. Al fin dormirían de nuevo bajo el mismo techo. Hoy sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a hablarle, aún en su cama veía como el sol se asomaba por su ventana. Con una alegre sonrisa decidió que esta vez sería distinto. La vida le había permitido estar de nuevo junto a él y ahora no dejaría pasar la oportunidad; el miedo de no volverlo a ver con que vivió los últimos dos años no lo quería volver a sentir.

La menor de las Tendo se levantó al sentir un ruido en el techo, justo encima de su habitación. A pesar de que el sol ya había salido quizá algún ladrón intentase irrumpir en el doyo. Tomó en sus manos la vieja espada de bambú con que solía practicar y se dispuso a enfrentar al rufián. Primero asomó la cabeza por la ventana pero no vio nada, entonces, a como pudo, logró salir a través de ella y escalar hasta el techo. Aquello, sin embargo, no era la mejor imagen para empezar el día.

-"Wo ai ni" Ranma –La hermosa joven china se encontraba prácticamente encima de un temeroso Ranma. Las palabras salían cariñosas de su boca mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del chico. Ranma por su parte no emitía sonido alguno más que un leve lamento. Sus manos se levantaban en el aire como con miedo de que tocaran a la joven y sus piernas parecían estar sufriendo alguna clase de parálisis.

-Vaya, vaya Ranma –incorporándose por completo sobre el tejado y aun empuñando su espada-, tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

-Ha… no, no, Akane –revolcándose como una lagartija asustada-, ella solo apareció de repente y yo…

-Tu feliz de la vida, ¿verdad? Pues no te preocupes… ahora mismo les alegró aún más el día.

La joven alzó en alto su espada y se dispuso a asestarle un buen golpe a la joven pareja; sin embargo, algo se interpuso en su camino. Un viejo bastón de madera antigua detuvo su espada, aquél viejo instrumento tenía la fuerza y consistencia del mejor de los metales y no se movía ni un poco a pesar del fuerte golpe que Akane le había dado con su espada.

-Tranquila joven Tendo –dijo la melosa voz de anciana-. Shampoo me contó que el prometido había regresado y tuve que venirlo a ver con mis propios ojos. Después de todo no pudo llegar en mejor momento –concluyó agudizando la vista.

-Pues si solo venía a eso pudo haber venido usted sola –reclamó la joven de cabello azul-, además no creo que lo que su nieta le hace a Ranma sea correcto –de repente, dejo de hablar en tono enojado y pensó un poco en lo que la abuela había dicho-, disculpe pero, ¿por qué dice que Ranma no pudo llegar en mejor momento?

-Bueno, mi querida Shampoo acaba de cumplir los 17 años y me parece que ya va siendo tiempo de que consumen su matrimonio.

-Con…sumen… -las palabra hizo que Akane se sonrojara con solo decirla al tiempo que una profunda tristeza le invadía el pecho.

-¿Pero qué quiere decir vieja loca? Si yo no me he casado con su nieta.

-Ranma… -abrazando cariñosamente al chico que recibió un fuerte escalofrío a lo largo de toda la columna-, eso se puede solucionar muy rápido amor mío.

-¡Ranma! ¿De qué está hablando esta señora, cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu padre? –Genma se las había arreglado para llegar al rejado y ahora lloraba al escuchar lo que sucedía.

-No puedo permitirte esto jovencito –dijo la voz del señor Tendo que se encontraba al lado de su viejo amigo-, ya tienes un compromiso con mi hija Ranma, no puedes fallarnos.

El joven se encontraba completamente abrumado por la situación, no sabía qué decir y menos qué hacer. Buscó con la mirada alguna posible salida pero no encontró nada que le sirviera; por fin, se dispuso a hacer lo que hace años no logró, hablaría, diría lo que él pensaba, al fin diría lo que él sentía, no podía permitirse seguir estando en ese tipo de situaciones. Justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar un fuerte golpe en el tejado distrajo la atención de todos.

-Ranma, ¿cómo que quieres hacer cochinadas con mi Shampoo sin estar casados? –Mousse había hecho aparición ahora al tiempo que una de sus pesadas cadenas rompió algunas lajas del techo. Su cuerpo había crecido un poco pero seguía vistiendo el mismo traje blanco y las extrañas y enormes gafas de toda la vida. A decir verdad, su aspecto no había cambiado casi nada -. Eres un cerdo Ranma, no tienes derecho ni de ver a Shampoo.

El joven chino dirigió ahora su cadena hacia Ranma; la velocidad con que el objeto metálico se acercaba sorprendió mucho al chico de la trenza, no recordaba que Mousse tuviera tanta fuerza. Sin embargo, otro día tendría tiempo para pensar en ello, por el momento debía defenderse. Se preparaba para desviar la cadena de una patada y llevar el encuentro a otro lugar dónde Akane no se viera involucrada, no obstante, justo antes de actuar la cadena se vio interrumpida por una pesada sombrilla roja que se clavó en el techo del doyo.

-No permitiré que hagas estupideces Mousse. ¡Pudiste lastimar a Akane! –Ryoga apareció de pie sobre un poste de luz antes de avanzarse contra el chico de gafas. –No… -tomando su sombrilla- permitiré –corriendo hacia Mousse- que lastimes ¡A mi Akane!

Ahora el techo de los Tendo se había convertido en un verdadero desastre, mientras Ryoga y Mousse tomaban parte de una intensa batalla el señor Tendo veía llorando como destrozaban su techo, la abuela simplemente se retiró mientras que Shampoo se unió a la batalla furiosa con Mousse por atacar a Ranma. El señor Saotome se sentó al lado de su amigo para comerse una taza de arroz que había ido a recoger abajo. Ranma, por su parte, tomó a Akane de un brazo; la chica lo miró sorprendida para luego sentir como su prometido la tomaba en brazos y se elevaba con ella por los aires.

-Vámonos Akane, no es seguro aquí –mientras saltaba sobre los tejados.


	4. Chapter 3

Algo corto pero ya los que vienen son un tanto más grandes.

**Capítulo 3  
"Al fin solos"**

El mundo había dado muchas vueltas desde la partida de Ranma en especial para Akane. Pasaron días en los que no podía creer lo que había sucedido, de verdad se había ido, sin importarle nada, solo se fue. Por supuesto la joven Tendo no demostró nunca lo sentía, sin embargo, cuando se encontraba sola en su habitación no podía evitar llorar. Toda clase de pensamientos pasaban por su mente… "_quizá… quizá el nunca me quiso, quizá fui solo yo… quizá todo fue una ilusión mía"_ aquél pensamiento la había atormentado durante la primer semana que pasó sin Ranma.

Caminaba por la calle sin ver por dónde pisaba y en el colegio, la voz de sus amigas era un lejano eco sin sentido. Aunque no quería demostrarlo pronto todos supieron cuánto sufría por la separación de su prometido. Sus amigas buscaron cientos de forma de distraerla, helados, karaoke, la feria… nada, nada podía quitarle aquél horrible pensamiento de su mente.

-¿Y Ryoga? –Dijo Sayuri.

-¡Sí! –Completó Yuka-, Es una idea excelente Akane, no puedes decir que no.

-¿Ah? –un tanto ausente- ¿Qué pasa con Ryoga?

-Pues que es guapo –dijo Yuka acercándose bastante a Akane.

-Además –aportó Sayuri pegándose a Akane por el otro costado-, es atento, caballeroso, fuerte y está loco por ti.

-Creo que están exagerando chicas… -sin levantar su mirada del suelo.

-Pues deberías pensarlo Akane. No sabes si Ranma volverá ni si quiera sabes si cuando vuelva aún querrá mantener el compromiso. Por otra parte Ryoga está aquí y la verdad, necesitas hacer algo y dejar esa condición en la que vives.

-Yo… -la chica no opinó más nada, se limitó a seguir mirando el suelo, no quería que nadie lo supiera pero aquella posibilidad también había cruzado por su mente hace unos días. Nunca había visto a Ryoga como algo más que un simple amigo pero ahora, últimamente, la idea parecía una posible salida a todo su dolor.

No sabía por qué aquél recuerdo le había llegado justo ahora, justo en el momento en el Ranma la tenía entre sus brazos y la cargaba de edificio en edificio. Dos años había soñado con volverlo a tener cerca, con volver a sentirlo sin embargo, aquella situación no la deja en paz. Sabía lo que seguí, sabía que una vez estando lejos sería el momento de su verdadero reencuentro, volvería a hablar con Ranma, volverían a verse a los ojos y, lo que más le asustaba, se pondrían al día con todo lo sucedido… y ahí sería el momento de decirlo, debía hacerlo.

No sabía con exactitud cuánta distancia habían recorrido, por lo menos sí se habían alejado bastante. Divisó a lo lejos el esqueleto metálico de lo que en futuro sería un gran edificio y se dirigió allí. La mañana era ahora más fresca y a tal altura la brisa de otoño se sentía en su máximo esplendor. Dejó cuidadosamente a Akane en el suelo y se sentó. La chica también se sentó sin embargo su mirada se fue directamente al suelo como si tuviera miedo de ver a Ranma.

-Ah… ¿Estás bien Akane, te lastimaste?

-No… gracias Ranma –sin levantar la mirada.

-Jeje –riendo-, pues que bien, me preocupaste por un momento. Pero bueno –con mucho más ánimo- ya estamos solos, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo desde que llegué, pero ya ves que no he podido.

-Sí, ya lo noté –con la voz un tanto quebrada.

-¿Qué pasa Akane? Algo debe estar mal, generalmente no eres así.

-Ranma… -dedicándole la más triste mirada que el joven hubiera visto-, yo… yo pensé que no volverías, creí que me habías abandonado –empezando a llorar-, creí que no significaba nada para ti, Ranma… ¿Cómo pudiste irte así Ranma? –llevándose las palmas de sus manos contra los ojos tratando inútilmente de evitar el profundo llanto que salía de su alma.

-Akane yo –sumamente preocupado, no sabía si acerarse, si abrazarla, ni si quiera sabía si debía hablar; por fin decidió que tenía que decir algo –Akane, yo lo siento… yo, no pensé tú tienes razón Akane, fui un tonto, tienes todo el derecho a haber pensado eso de mi Akane, solo quiero que sepas que lo siento, lo siento mucho Akane.

Sin previo aviso la menor de las Tendo se lanzó en los brazos de Ranma quién instintivamente la abrazó; posó su mano en la espalda de la chica por debajo de su lacio cabello y se dispuso a sentirla llorar desconsoladamente, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, sabía que había cometido un grave error al irse así, si bien no lo notó en el momento, tiempo después de haber llegado a China la idea lo había atrapado… partió con tanta furia y prisa de Japón que Akane podría haberse sentido muy mal, y al parecer no se había equivocado.

-Perdóname Ranma –aún entre el llanto y la respiración agitada- ¡Perdóname! –gritó pegada al pecho del joven.

-Akane yo… -sintiéndose aún peor-, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, fue mi culpa, me fui dos años sin decirte casi nada y tú me esperaste aquí, tenías derecho a enojarte conmigo.

-No… -bajando un poco la intensidad de su llanto-, tú no lo entiendes Ranma –alzando la vista para ver los ojos del chico-, yo… yo no te pude superar Ranma… yo no pude –volviendo a llorar un poco más.

-¿Qué? –Confundido- ¿A qué te refieres con que no me pudiste esperar?

-Yo… -llorando de forma más profunda-… yo… yo acepté a Ryoga como novio –estallando en llanto una vez más…


	5. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado, no responderé algunas cosas porque prefiero reservarlo para que lo vean en la historia. Solo una cosa, con respecto a lo de la edad, ya sé que no me dieron las cuentas pero como en Ranma pasa Navidad y demás sin que se diga que cumplieron años o algo por el estilo decidí pasarlo por alto.

**Capítulo 4  
"Pedazos"**

No quería llegar a la casa, la verdad, no quería nada, el desconcierto y el pesar eran enormes, llevaba horas caminando sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad y ya empezaba a oscurecer; a pesar de sus conocimientos en artes marciales, no era recomendable pasearse así durante las noches y menos en noche de brujas, había gente que enloquecía en estas fechas. Pensó entonces en regresar a casa, pero de nuevo, la imagen de su rostro le hizo detenerse, le daba igual que le hicieran algo malo, le daba igual si le atacaban o asaltaban… incluso había pensado no oponer resistencia alguna; el imaginar este día la había atormentado por meses pero nunca pudo imaginarse tanto dolor. Akane se encontraba devastada y por primera vez, Ranma no había tenido la culpa de nada.

En un tejado no muy lejano se encontraba la desecha figura de un hombre. Al principio no pudo hacer absolutamente nada, se quedó estático sin dejar de observar a Akane a los ojos, se quedó ahí, esperando algo, no sabía qué, solo algo, cualquier cosa, cualquier seña que le dijera esperanzas de que aquello no era cierto, que solo era una cruel broma de bienvenida, por haberse ido de repente… nada, Akane lo veía igual de estática, sus ojos no mentían, aquello era cierto.

En cuanto pudo reaccionar se puso en pie y luego se marchó. No le importaba cómo se las arreglaría Akane para bajar de aquél lugar, no sabía dónde iría, no sabía qué hacer. Había tomado la decisión de hablarle al fin, de decirle la verdad, lo había esperado tanto tiempo mientras entrenaba en china y ahora, en el momento en el que al fin confesaría sus sentimientos pasaba esto… "¿Por qué… por qué… por qué?" Solo esa preguntaba atravesaba su mente hasta que sucedió lo inevitable, imágenes de Akene y Ryoga riendo juntos, felices… besándose… y entonces lo sintió, algo por dentro se había destrozado por completo. Ahora en aquél tejado, no lloraba, no reía, solo veía el horizonte… no podía hacer nada después de todo.

—¿Entonces señor Saotome, qué dice?

—Me parece señor Tendo, creo que ya es la hora. Estoy tan feliz por esto, lo he esperado toda mi vida.

Los dos amigos se encontraban en el doyo arreglando una suntuosa decoración, la felicidad desbordaba del rostro de cada uno. Tiras de colores de papel maché, adornos circulares y una gran pancarta que leía "Felicidades Ranma y Akane" eran los nuevos inquilinos del que servicie como salón de entrenamiento por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, hoy se vestiría con su mejor gala, le habían tallado bien el piso hasta dejarlo reluciente, todas sus paredes fueron limpiadas y ahora le adornaban con tan hermosos colores, no podía ser un doyo más feliz.

—No cabe duda que Ranma será un gran esposo para Akane.

—Así será Tendo, el chico ha madurado bastante y aunque sigue siendo algo tonto no dudo que cuidará bien de Akane y del doyo. Además Akane también es una buena chica. Estoy seguro que sabrán resolver sus diferencias y se harán cargo del lugar.

—Así será Saotome, así será.

Ambos amigos rieron al unísono y siguieron con su decoración. Ninguno de los prometidos había llegado aún y aquello era un buen indicio, posiblemente su reencuentro había sido tan romántico que se tardarán un buen tiempo más. Al terminar apagaron la luz y se fueron a dormir, satisfechos con su trabajo y esperando ansiosos el día de mañana. Tantos años esperando y al fin estaba a punto de suceder.

Ranma fue el primero en llegar, procuró no hacer ningún ruido, después de todo eran ya pasadas la media noche y no quería molestar a nadie, no se encontraba en condiciones de ganarse otro problema. Abrió cuidadoso la puerta principal, dio un paso dentro, luego otro y cerró la puerta en completo silencio. Al parecer había logrado su objetivo.

—Ranma.

La voz de Nabiki por poco le provoca un ataque al corazón. La hermana de Akane se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, al parecer había llegado durante el día y ahora le miraba fijamente. Se había dejado el cabello tal como lo tenía antes, sin embargo su cuerpo había tomado más forma y había crecido un poco más. Modelaba ahora un pijama de camisón corto que dejaba expuesto su abdomen y unos pantalones de tela suave que seguían muy bien las cuervas de su cuerpo. Sus ojos denotaban cansancio y en sus manos sostenía un papel blanco doblado en cuatro.

—Nabiki, hola —recuperándose del susto y susurrando—. No sabía que ya habías llegado.

—Sí Ranma —poniéndose en pie y sin tener ningún reparo en modelar el tono de su voz—, sé que te mueres de ganas de saludarme, ¿verdad? —dedicándole una mirada sumamente provocadora.

Ranma abrió bastante los ojos impresionado por la actitud de la joven. No tenía idea de por qué Nabiki se comportaba de aquella forma pero vaya que le causó una fuerte reacción. Su tez se sonrojó a más no poder y comenzó a sudar bastante, intentó decir algo pero su voz se ahogaba en su garganta antes de poder salir y lo único que logró esbozar fue una absurda mueca junto a una especie de chillido completamente carente de sentido.

—Es broma Ranma —sonriendo—, no tienes por qué ponerte así. Es solo que quería darte esto —extendiendo su mano con el pequeño papel en ella—, supongo que ya hablaste con mi hermana y como la pobre es tan tonta no habrá explicado bien la situación.

Ranma tomó el papel pero no quiso abrirlo, Nabiki también sabía lo de Ryoga y aquello lo ponía aún más triste. De nuevo su ánimo se vino abajo y solo se limitó a agradecer y subir a su habitación. No importa lo que estuviera en el papel, nada de lo que Nabiki dijera le podría animar. Akane no era suya, ya no más.

—¡Akane! —El joven escuchó como la puerta principal se abrió para luego cerrarse sigilosamente, debía de ser ella. La había estado esperando despierto desde que leyó aquella carta. Aquello debía de confirmarse y solo ella podría hacerlo-. Debo hablar con ella, debo exigirle que me explique esto.

"El doyo Tendo les invita de la manera más cordial a la gran celebración del matrimonio del joven Ranma Saotome heredero del estilo combate libre Saotome y la señorita Akane Tendo heredera de la escuela "todo va artes marciales" a realizarse mañana primero de Diciembre. Esperamos contar con ustedes"

La carta había caído como un horrible balde de agua fría para la joven. Al fin su Ranma había regresado de ese largo viaje a China y ya se casará con "esa". No, definitivamente no podría permitirlo. Shampoo no estaba dispuesta a ver como su amado se casa Akane y quedarse sonriendo en el proceso. Algo haría, pero aquello no podía suceder.

Mientras tanto, en el pequeño parque de Nerima un chico se encontraba completamente confundido. Llevaba acampando en aquél lugar ya tres días esperando encontrarse de nuevo con su amada Akane y justo en el momento en que la encuentra aparece Ranma y la aleja de él. "Ese entrometido, no sé por qué no pudo quedarse en china" Sin embargo su confusión no se debía a aquél pequeño incidente… Akane, su Akane, ¿estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con Ranma? Algo debía de estar mal, algún error debía de existir, ella era su novia, tenían ya año y medio de serlo. Debía de aclarar lo que sucedía. Guardó todas sus pertenencias y se dispuso a emprender el camino al doyo Tendo, guiado por su furia y saliendo desde ahora, quizá para mañana al medio día habría logrado llegar.


	6. Chapter 5

Gracias a los que leen. Espero que este nuevo capítulo despeje algunas dudas... aunque sea de momento.

**Capítulo 5**

**"****Sean Todos Bienvenidos"**

El sol asomaba sus primeros rayos. El día había llegado, Soun y Tendo se levantaron al mismo tiempo, ambos llorando en sus respectivos tatimis; mucho tiempo habían soñado con esto, tanto llanto, dolor, sufrimiento, sudor y demás fluidos corporales que habían derramado tendrían al fin un propósito. Sin embargo, había algo extraño… Ni Ranma estaba dormido al lado de su padre ni Akane se encontraba en su habitación… "¿Acaso no llegaron en toda la noche?"

—Señor Tendo —viendo a su amigo de frente a la habitación de Akane con la puerta abierta—, supongo que está despertando a Akane, ¿no? —Al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Pues… eso iba a hacer Saotome pero, no está.

—Mmm —con su mano en la barbilla—, algo debe estar pasando… Ranma tampoco estaba en su habitación y sus cosas estaban aún ordenadas.

—Sí señor Saotome, creo que deberíamos intervenir.

—Al fin… —dijo viendo la casa de los Tendo; un improvisado bastón te madera era lo único que lo separaba ahora del suelo. Había corrido toda la noche intentando encontrar la casa; había cruzado selvas, pasado por playas e incluso estuvo en la cima de un volcán pero al fin lo había logrado. Intentó dar un paso pero su cuerpo no le respondía—, vamos… solo unos cuantos pasos más —de pronto sintió como sus piernas empezaban a temblar… momentos después cayó al suelo y todo se tornó negro.

El día parecía como cualquier otro, las nubes adornaban el cielo y parecía que llovería en cualquier momento, el invierno chino podía resultar bastante cruel, sin embargo, hasta el momento no había caído ni una sola gota de agua, mucho menos signos de nieve. El señor guía disfrutaba tranquilo de una taza de té; aún recordaba el día que todo había sucedido…

/Flas-back/

—Sean bienvenidos queridos turistas —dijo el hombre al extraño par que se asomaba—oh esperen… ustedes se me hacen conocidos.

La chica de cabello rojo y el panda parecían desechos, a lo lejos daba la impresión de que habían estado entrenando muy duro, sin embargo, de cerca el guía notó como el cuerpo de la joven tenía heridas terribles, se encontraba en su mayoría cubierto de sangre y suciedad. Sus labios estaban completamente secos y los ojos parecían salidos de sus orbitas. Por su parte el panda venía comiéndose unos brotes de bambú que había encontrado por el camino.

Al instante los reconoció, después de todo no era tan malo con las caras. Al ver al guía la hermosa chica cayó desmayada en el suelo. El hombre de los estanques los llevó a su pequeña choza y atendió las heridas de la chica. Luego de vendarla y dejarla descansar se dispuso a prestarle un poco de agua caliente al panda que de inmediato se transformó en un hombre calvo… tal como lo recordaba. El apetito de aquél hombre era increíble, ocho tazones de arroz, las reservas del guía y su pequeña hija para el resto del mes se habían consumido ante sus ojos.

—Muchas gracias por la comida —haciendo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento con las manos juntas—, ahora debemos irnos.

El hombre intentó ponerse en pie pero sus piernas no lo dejaron, había olvidado ya sus propias lesiones, está vez habían sobre pasado los límites, hasta él debía de confesar que se había exagerado un poco. Volteó a ver a su hijo y lamentó el momento en que se toparon con aquella persona… tanto dolor no valía la pena.

—No pueden irse todavía, ambos están muy lastimados, por favor, descansen esta noche en mi casa. Mañana tal vez puedan incorporarse, además, no desaprovechen la oportunidad de entrenar en Jusenkyo.

-"Claro… Jusenkyo… por eso habíamos venido en primer lugar".

/Fin del Flash-back/

El guía había lamentado cada minuto de su vida el haber invitado a aquellos dos a entrenar en las pozas mágicas. Hubiese sido más fácil dejarlos partir, nada de esto hubiese pasa… "ha… será mejor olvidarlo y comenzar a trabajar" pensó el hombre antes de dar el último sorbo a su taza y dejarla en la tierra a un lado de dónde se encontraba. Un pequeño gemido de cansancio salió de su boca y entonces empuñó su pico y lo clavó en el suelo del hueco dónde se trabajaba.

Aquello que alguna vez había sido un legendario lugar de entrenamiento era ahora algo similar a un campo de pruebas militar. Cientos de cráteres secos como el desierto se extendían por la zona. Ya no había más turistas, ya no había más nada… solo trabajo. Sin embargo, algo detuvo de repente a aquél hombre. Pensó que era solo su imaginación, pero no… efectivamente había una gota en la manga de su camisa… alzó la vista al cielo y lo vio… su trabajo había dado fruto; varias nubes de tormenta oscuras como ningunas otras nubes del mundo se asomaban por el horizonte.

Ranma y Akane estaban desaparecidos, el mismo día de su boda habían decidido no llegar. Como era un secreto era imposible que lo hubiesen hecho a propósito para evitar el casamiento definitivamente, esa no era la situación. Tanto Nabiki como Kasumi buscaban en las distintas partes de la casa sin hallarlos. Genma y Soun por su parte hacían lo mismo. No estaban por ninguna parte. Decidieron ir al doyo, era ya el último lugar posible, si no estaban allí no sabrían qué hacer… los invitados llegarían en cualquier momento.

Tanto Soun como Genma se dirigieron al doyo dónde tanto habían trabajado la noche de ayer "tal vez hayan practicado la noche entera" pensaron ambos aún sabiendo que aquello era casi imposible, de seguro al ver aquella decoración ambos jóvenes se hubieran enojado y terminaron por irse de la casa. Decidieron dejar esos pensamientos de lado y se prepararon para abrir la puerta del doyo; si no estaban ahí ya no sabrían qué hacer.

El señor Tendo cayó de rodillas en el suelo de madera y lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, por su parte Genma también lloraba un poco más pasivo y aún de pie, solo apoyó la mano en el hombro de su amigo y se quedaron juntos observando la escena… Ni en sus sueños más locos hubiesen imaginado algo así.

Los tibios rayos del sol iluminaban tímidos los cuerpos de la pareja sobre el suelo. Ranma se encontraba con su típico traje rojo recostado viendo hacia arriba, roncando de forma casi insonora mientras que Akane reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho; parte de su cuerpo se encontraba sobre él y las piernas se encontraban sobre el piso… ambos profundamente dormidos. Akane no hacía más que un leve y tímido sonido al respirar y parecía muy cómoda en el cuerpo de su prometido. Ni Soun ni Genma dijeron nada, simplemente cerraron la puerta y regresaron a casa.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6  
"Ayuda"**

-Ranma… yo, yo te juro –susurrando-, yo no hice nada, Ranma… yo.

La hermosa joven de cabello azul abrió de pronto los ojos, se notaba asustada y un tanto sudorosa. Al parecer su mente aún no le permitía relajarse. El extraño movimiento de su cabeza le llamó la atención… baja y subía de forma lenta y rítmica. Entonces entró en razón, estaba sobre él, había dormido la noche entera en su pecho. Pasó una mano por el cuerpo del chico, suavemente, sin despertarlo; necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba saber que aquello no era un sueño…

/Flasback/

La noche era extrañamente fría. No tenía ganas de entrar a casa así que solo abrió la puerta para volverla a cerrar, prefirió ir al dojo. Todo estaba oscuro, no le importaba, ahí nadie la escucharía llorar. Cuan al fin se dispuso a dejar salir todo lo que la apenaba por dentro el ruido de la puerta corrediza del dojo llamó su atención. Volteó rápidamente la mirada para ver como una silueta masculina se encontraba de pie en la entrada. Su rostro estaba aún cubierto por la sombras pero la luz de la luna dejaba a la vista parte de su cuerpo y su típica trenza.

La chica volteó la mirada, aún en las sombras no quería hacer contacto con sus ojos. El hombre terminó de abrir por completo la puerta y la plateada luz del astro iluminó gran parte del salón de entrenamiento, incluida Akane. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica que seguía de espaldas a él.

Se sentía tan mal que no podía ni moverse, al sentir a quién alguna vez fuera su prometido acerarse comenzó a temblar como una pequeña niña asustada; no sabía cómo reaccionaría, qué le diría… Estaba en su derecho de hacer con ella lo que quisiera, después de todo le había traicionado, traicionado con su mejor amigo. Al fin chico llegó justo a unos milímetros de su espalda. El sudor comenzó a bajarle por la espalda, le daba pena saberse en el estado en el que se encontraba, jamás pensó ponerse así por la presencia d nadie y menos por la de Ranma.

Sintió como el chico movía lentamente ambos brazos detrás de ella. _"¿Será… será capaz de golpearme?" _Pensó la menor de las Tendo… _"Igual me lo merezco". _Su cuerpo se encogió esperando el impacto y entonces lo sintió. Los brazos del hombre la rodearon y estrecharon en un tierno abrazo. Su pecho se unió con su espalda y la cabeza de él se posó sobre su hombro.

-Akane… -dijo al oído de la chica-, dime… ¿Esa carta es verdad? Esa carta de Ryoga dónde dice que en cuento aceptaste salió corriendo y se perdió lejos de aquí… Dime Akane, ¿es cierto que hasta el día de hoy Ryoga no te ha podido ver después de que aceptaste ser su novia?

La joven tardó unos momentos en asimilar todo aquello. Al fin se volteó para ver directo al chico aún sin soltarse del abrazo. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y tuvo que esperar unos minutos para poder hablar… el nudo en su garganta se negaba a ceder, sin embargo, al fin logró vencerlo.

-Ranma… sí –entre sollozos-, en cuanto le dije a Ryoga que aceptaba ser su novia salió corriendo sin dirección alguna y hasta el día de hoy no lo he vuelto a ver, te lo juro Ranma –llorando ahora contra el pecho de muchacho-, te lo juro… no he hecho nada con él, no hemos salido, ni siquiera lo he visto.

El joven apretó un poco más fuerte a Akane contra su pecho y se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello en un intento de consolarla. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que la chica calmó su llanto. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y Ranma le entregó la carta que Nabiki le había dado, entonces Akane se dispuso a leerla.

_"__Querida Akane, me encuentro en la ciudad de Hokaido. Estoy muy feliz por lo que me dijiste. Aún no puedo creer. Estoy ansioso por verte. Te pido por favor que me disculpes por huir de esa forma; no sé qué fue lo que me pasó. Te aseguro que en cuanto llegue a Tokio iré directo por ti. Ya ansío poder pasar nuestro primer día como novios… Te quiere… Ryoga"_

Akane comenzó a llorar de nuevo, nunca había leído esa carta pero la caligrafía era él, no podía confundirse, además, aquello era la prueba perfecta, justo lo que necesitaba para que Ranma la perdonara. Nunca en su vida había estado tan agradecida con Nabiki como lo estaba en ese momento. Se quedó un rato más contemplando la carta. Ahora, lo importante era saber cómo actuaría Ranma… muchas imágenes pasaron por su mente y comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos.

De pronto una cálida mano se posó en su mejilla y la obligó a voltear el rostro hacia él. Lentamente sintió como sus labios se iban fundiendo con los de su prometido. Fue un beso corto que duró toda una vida para ella. Al separarse notó como Ranma la veía completamente sonrojado, no le dio importancia, después de todo ella posiblemente estaría peor.

/Fin del Flashback/

-Ranma… -dijo tímidamente mientras se llevaba dos dedos a sus labios como sintiendo de nuevo el cálido beso que tan solo hace unas horas había recibido.

La joven de cabello azul se incorporó lentamente hasta sentarse al lado de Ranma. Lo contempló dormir unos segundos y luego se puso en pie. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara y entonces salió del dojo tarareando alegremente. Nunca reparó en la enorme pancarta que había dejado a sus espaldas: "Felicidades Ranma y Akane".

-¡Papá! –Gritando mientras abría la puerta principal-, ¿me puedes explicar qué es todo eso que hay en dojo?

Ranma sorprendió a toda la familia que en ese momento disfrutaban del desayuno. Akane también estaba presente y al ver a Ranma se sonrojo un poco y bajó la mirada. Por su parte Genma terminó de tragar un pequeño pan de arroz y dirigió la mirada a su hijo.

-Vaya Ranma, buenos días muchacho. Pasa, pasa… parece que pasaste un noche fenomenal, ¿no es así? –Dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice.

-¿Ah? –El joven comenzó a sudar un poco y su ímpetu se bajó por completo, dio unos cuantos pasos dentro y tomó su lugar en la mesa-, este bueno… yo, no sé por qué digas eso papá.

-Sí Ranma –interrumpió el señor Tendo-, Akane también ha despertado de muy buen humor hoy, ¿acaso tu sabes por qué?

-No… yo no –jugando con sus dedos-, hey, esperen un momento –entrando en razón- ¿Alguien quiere explicarme porque el dojo está tan decorado y hay un enorme cartel que dice "felicidades Ranma y Akane"?.

-Por su puesto hijo –dijo su padre poniéndole una mano en la espalda-, Tendo y yo decidimos que ya es hora de que tomes tu lugar y te cases con Akane.

-Exacto –apoyó Soun- hoy oficiaremos la boda.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos y lo primero que hiso fue dirigir la vista a Akane. Al darse cuenta ambos de sus miradas bajaron la cabeza y se sonrojaron bastante. Es cierto que Ranma había madurado bastante sin embargo, este tipo de situaciones seguían estresándolo de sobre manera por lo que buscó una posible salida.

-Pero… pero… ¡Yo no puedo casarme con ella, Akane ahora es novia de Ryoga!

Todos en la sala dejaron su comida, no entendían lo que sucedía. Akane no sabía por qué Ranma había dicho eso, después de todo, después de anoche… Las palabras del chico le causaron un inmenso dolor y la hicieron salir corriendo a su cuarto para evitar que toda la familia la viera llorar. Ranma lamentó mucho haber dicho aquello, como siempre, lo había dicho sin pensar. Ahora todos lo sabían… ya no había nada qué hacer.

-Esto… esto es horrible.

Las gafas del Doctor Tofú se corrieron un poco debido a la enorme impresión de lo que acaba de descubrir. En sus manos se encontraban unas hojas blancas bastante gastadas y con extrañas inscripciones en ellas. Las había recibido desde China hace ya un año y hasta ahora había podido descifrarlas. Si estaba en lo correcto, los resultados podrían ser fatales. Debía avisarles rápido, debía correr y hablar con Ranma antes de que fuera muy tarde.

-Entonces debemos esperar que llegue Ryoga y aclarar todo, decirle que solo fue un mal entendido, con suerte entenderá.

El señor Tendo se había recuperado del susto y ahora hablaba con más tranquilidad. Ranma había ido por Akane y juntos explicaron la situación. La boda se pospondría, por su puesto. Lo primero era dejar en claro todo para que luego no hubiese ningún problema. Todo dependía de cuándo llegara Ryoga.

-Espero que ese tonto logre encontrar algún día la… -Ranma se detuvo de golpe. Un profundo y agudo gemido salió de su boca al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al pecho…

El Doctor corría lo más rápido que podía, gracias a Dios aún estaba en buena forma. Podía ver la casa a lo lejos; corrió un poco más y al fin llegó. Dejó de lado todas las formalidades y entró sin invitación alguna. La puerta estaba ahora frente a él "_espero… espero aún tener tiempo, por favor Ranma, resiste"._

-Ranma yo… -dijo al tiempo que abrió la puerta… había llegado muy tarde, el cuerpo de Ranma yacía inerte en el piso mientras que Akane lloraba inconsolablemente a su lado.

-Doctor… haga algo –dijo llorando a mares.


End file.
